Tourist Treks
Tourist Treks For rho e who slightly like to hike, Marete offers opulent opportunitie to view granite rocks and sandy shore in easy walking distance of Silmaria. For those who revel in rambling, there are trek to truly tremendous scenic sights. Unfortunately, Marete is also a major magnet for monsters as well as tourists. The wise wanderer will wear good running shoe for a fleet retreat Fishing Villages What could be more Marete-esque than the five fishing village studding the Silmarian coastline? These antique abodes are a reminder that the piscatorial lifestyle has remained unchanged for centuries. The friendly fishermen welcome the weary wanderer with open arm . Dragon Blood Pool On Marete's northern rim, in a cave at the foot of the extinct volcano, Mount Draconis, lie the Dragon Blood Pool. It surrounds the ancient Temple rumored to be the final resting place of the Doom that Destroyed Atlantis -a fabulous dragon of enormous size. Pegasus Peaks Near the northwest edge of the island is a marvelous canyon with two strange spirals seeking the sky. This is the home of Pegasus, the winged horse of story and song. This fabulous creature is the only one of it kind, and it has lived a lonely existence on these Peaks for centuries. Pegasus Peak is a sight of wonder and magic. It should not be missed. Local Cruises Ah, the smell of the sea salt, the spray splashing on your face, the waves rolling beneath the bow of your boat -- what could be more sensational than a sail on the sea? A vacation in Marete would be incomplete without a swift sail circumnavigating the islands surrounding Silmaria. The Med Sea is marvelous for a vacation voyage. Warning: At times, the sea is extremely unsafe. A savvy sailor should consult with friendly fishermen on maritime situations before sailing. Hydra Island Memorable for its mythological monstrosity, the isle of Hydra is a wild and wondrous place for a quick three-hour tour. This is no place to picnic, though. There are a multitude of meandering monsters here. However, a truly daring and dauntless drove of sightseer might fight for the sight of the hideous horror hailed as the Hydra. This three-headed dreadful is best viewed from a vista -- its acid spit is worse than being bit. Delos Island If you have the time to indulge in a leisurely cruise, Delos is not to be mi sed. Eons ago, Kings and the curious flocked from afar to find out the future from the seeress, Sibyl. This guardian of the Temple of the Oracle was famous for determining the destiny of the great. Few traveler find the Temple easily. It only reveals itself to those fortunate individual whose actions will alter the shape of thing to come. Also hidden on Delos Island is one of the last remaining groves of Dryads in the world. The beautiful tree nymphs are seldom seen, and rarely respond to visitors. Only a magical gift will awaken the Dryad wood into revealing its magic. Tritons One sight certain to thrill the sea-going sightseer is the escort of Tritons accompanying ships through shoals and shallows. Tritons are the legendary descendants of the fabled lost city of Atlantis, rumored to have been on an island to the southwest of Marete. A magical force known as the Dragon of Doom sank the island beneath the waters of the Med Sea eons ago. The inhabitants of Atlantis were magically transformed into Tritons that they might survive this cataclysm. Tritons have long been at peace with Silmaria, frequently aiding floundering fisherman or rescuing fools who fall from ships. Category:Manuals